1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to detector apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drain plug warning apparatus for directing an alarm in the absence of a plug mounted through the transom of an associated boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of boats, a drain plug aperture is mounted through the rear of a transom adjacent a floor of the boat for draining of boats in a stored orientation. In utilization of the boats, it is necessary to reinstall a drain plug to prevent flooding of the boat. Inadvertently, drain plugs are at times not reinstalled and flooding is thereby created. The prior art has attempted to provide apparatus for positioning, and in some cases warning, of the absence of the aforenoted drain plug. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,373 to Hillock sets forth a switch with a chain mounted to a drain plug mounted to an interior surface of the transom, whereupon retraction of the switch in the absence of the drain plug effects an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,541 to Musick utilizes a solenoid including a lever mechanism to direct a drain plug within the drain aperture of an associated boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,016 to Pulaski illustrates the use of a protective enclosure for the lower drive unit of a marine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,144 to Baldwin is illustrative of a drain plug type arrangement in cooperation with a bailer mechanism for use with a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,751 to Spurlock sets forth an electrical bail device cooperative with a drain plug opening of a boat to effect bailing of the boat.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drain plug warning apparatus to direct attention to the absence of a drain plug within a drain plug aperture within a boat and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.